


'Tis the Season for the Avengers

by Shinigami24



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bells, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Christmas Wreaths, Christmas pictures, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Eggnog, F/M, Flashbacks, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mistletoe, Mittens - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Ribbons, Secret Santa, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stockings, Sub Steve Rogers, gingerbread, nativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The Avengers and agents of SHIELD spend the holidays together.





	1. Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished my previous Christmas fic, I realized that I'd forgotten to include some stuff, so I decided to write another Christmas Advent fic, only with a Marvel twist.  
> This fic will have 25 chapters. I know that this is past my usual chapter limit, but I already have 5 series that are incomplete. So I will make an exception.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes prepare their homes for the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.  
> In this uni, things went way AU after Winter Soldier. AoU still happened, but Pietro, Trip, and some other characters are still alive in this uni.

**_Floor 82, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

The Avengers decorated the lounge deck. The color theme were silver, gold, and white.

A gold and white wreath was placed at the entrance way. Artificial snow covered the floor. Little white figurines with lights decorated the shelves. The stockings were hung with care. Icicle lights hung from the ceiling. White, gold, and silver garlands were draped at the fire place mantel, over doorways, and wrapped around banisters of the stairway leading to the next deck. A 'Merry Christmas' banner was hung up.

Each Avenger had their own Christmas themes on their respective floors of the Tower. Clint and his family had the traditional green and red colors. Natasha would stay at that floor whenever the family is at the farm.

Bucky and Steve made a happy, warm holiday theme. They used rainbow colored lights in place of white. The colors were red, green, gold, and silver. Santa Claus, reindeer, and Nutcracker figurines decorated the shelves, tables, and the fireplace mantel. A Nativity set and a Snow Globe had their places of honor on either the fireplace mantel or a table in the den. 

Tony had went for elegant and classic. Darcy made sure that Thor's floor was cute and welcoming. Colorful lights were hung up, plushies of penguins, Mr and Mrs Santa Clauses, and snowmen decorated the rooms. 

Scott opted for a Winter Wonderland theme. Hope and Cassie lived there when they were in town. Pietro and Wanda's floor consisted of snowmen families. 

Rhodey, Stephen, Sam, and the rest of the Avengers had the usual Christmas decor, but they added their special touches with unusual ornaments such as Bigfoot, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them characters, and other themes such as sports and Star Wars. Sam had opted to include angel figurines. The heroes were so ready for their holiday adventure.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They were close but never really touching. Neither wanted to take that leap and fall flat on their faces.

"Hope you like the cider," Steve was saying.

"It's just like the cider your mom used to make." Bucky grinned.

"I'm so glad." Steve smiled. They finished the cider up with fond smiles, reminiscing on their old Christmas memories.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went to a Christmas concert. They had fun and sung along to the classics. They held each other as they made new memories. 

* * *

 That evening, the Avengers and their loved ones gathered for dinner. It was pizza night. They ordered a ton of different pizzas and dug in. As they ate, some of the residents got in an arguments over the toppings.

"Who even eats pineapple on pizza?" Darcy wasn't impressed. Tony and Bucky backed her up.

"Yeah! Pineapple is fruit!" Tony declared.

"Mixing fruit with tomato sauce and cheese is a horrible idea." Bucky spoke flatly. 

"Don't disrespect the pizza!" Clint and Pietro protested.

"Guys, just eat the pizza," Natasha sighed.

* * *

After dinner, Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed.

"The Tower looks amazing!" Pepper beamed.

"Thank you." Tony smiled. Pepper kissed his cheek.

"This Christmas will surpass them all." she said. 


	2. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples experience different feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.  
> Bucky and Steve were together in the past, but due to some miscommunication on their parts, they both think the other don't love them any longer. Don't worry, things will be fixed, eventually.  
> Finally, this is the MCU. Different world, same timeline as in real life.

The Avengers had a line up of old and new members mixed. Since the Ultron fiasco, the team had expanded with the addition of the Maximoff twins, Bucky, Vision, War Machine, Falcon, Antman, Wasp, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel, Spiderman, Quake, and Agent Trip. The team had their special skills. They were ready for anything that came their way.

* * *

**_December 1st, 2016;_ **

Scott and Hope went out on a date. They attended a couples dance class. They had fun dancing together. Scott kissed Hope as they danced the night away.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers and the kids decorated the tree in the lounge. They pulled out ornaments that matched the color theme.

White LED lights was wrapped around the tree. Glitter ball, jingle bell, icicles, and snowflake ornaments were hung on branches. Gold beaded string and tinsel garlands went next, being carefully draped around the tree on the branches. White and silver tinsel garland was also draped around the tree. Finally, a gold star topper was placed at the very top of the tree. The white tree skirt placed at the bottom caught all of the needles.

The Avengers and children were proud of the finished product. Clint pulled out a camera and took a picture of the tree. It brightened up their holiday significantly. 

* * *

That afternoon, Rhodey and Carol spent some time alone. The couple cuddled up together in the den on their shared floor. 

"What do you feel like doing tomorrow?" Rhodey asked. Carol thought for a second.

"How about we stay in and make dinner?" she suggested.

"Perfect." Rhodey grinned. Carol squeezed his hand.

"It's a date." she responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They had a non stop Mario Kart 8 tournament. When the tournament was well underway, Cooper walked into the lounge and saw the screen.

"Can I join you guys?" he asked.

"Sure. Just grab a controller," Steve smiled. Cooper did as bid and sat in between Steve and Bucky. The men were silently relieved. They had a barrier to their awkward feelings.

The men had been together in the past before. While they still had feelings of love for each other, they both believed that the other didn't love them anymore. 

The game went on as normal, all feelings aside. 


	3. (First) Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes spend the day out in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Pure Fear will be next to be updated.

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1923;_ **

_Six years old Bucky looked out their apartment window and saw nothing but white.  
_

_"It's snowing!" he exclaimed before jumping up. He put all of his warm clothing (including two layers of trousers and a wool sweater) on and ran to Steve's house just down the outdoor platform. He knocked on the door rapidly until Sarah answered._

_"Hello, James." she smiled._

_"Hi, Mrs. Rogers. Is Stevie okay to come out?" Bucky wanted to know._

_"Yes. Ms. Edwards made him some clothing for the winter." Sarah responded. Then five years old Steve was dressed in all of his layers and brought out. Steve gasped and giggled at the snow._

_"Mama, look!"_

_"You can be outside for 10 minutes then Steve needs to come back inside." Sarah said._

_"Alright, Mrs. Rogers!" Bucky promised. He and Steve then ran down to the bottom floor._

_The boys made snowmen, snow angels, had snow ball fights, or just tossed the snow in the air. After ten minutes, the boys came back to warm up. The snow had brightened their day._

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Thor looked at the snow, slightly confused.

"What is this? We don't get this on Asgard." he questioned. Jane explained,

"That is snow. It's cold, but fun to play in." Darcy promptly dragged every hero outside to play in the snow. The children minus baby Nate followed. Laura decided to keep the baby boy inside.

Vision smiled softly as the snow rained down.

Scott, Hope, and Cassie were excited. Living in Los Angeles, meant there is rarely snow. Cassie was looking forward to playing.

T'Challa laughed and threw snowballs at the other heroes. The heroes basked in the joy that snow brought.

* * *

Several minutes later, Bucky, Steve, Skye, the twins, and the children were having fun. They made snow angels, snow men, sculptures, and forts.

They had fun and played around. They sculptured the Avengers. When the Avengers saw their likeness, their reactions varied from awe to disbelief.

"That looks nothing like me," Tony scoffed in total denial.

"I beg to differ, Stark." Pietro chuckled. In reply, Tony threw a snow ball at Pietro's head. The speedster picked up more and rapid fired them at Tony. The ultimate snow ball fight had begun.

* * *

As the fight began, Tony and Steve split up into teams. Rhodey, T'Challa, Peter, Natasha, Vision, Carol, Bruce, Ian, Darcy, Skye, Stephen, and Jane made up Team Iron Man.

Bucky, the Barton trio, the twins, Sam, Thor, Trip, Scott, Hope, and Cassie joined Steve's team.

The teams made forts and used them as shields. In the end, Steve's team won as Sam hit Tony with a well placed snowball.

"I demand a rematch!" Tony exclaimed.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time. They brought out the warm blankets and tea. Their favorite movies were queued up and ready to go.

"How was your first snow day?" Jane asked him, handing him another cup of tea.

"Freezing but fun. That snowball fight was the highlight." Thor replied. Jane cuddled closer to Thor.

"I'm glad it was special." she replied. Thor kissed her temple as she started up a movie.


	4. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team plan their holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked.  
> Ch 5-6 will be posted tmw.

The heroes gathered in the kitchen to make hot chocolate. The twins, Thor, and Skye were excited to get a sip of the warm sweet drink. The kids were beyond ready to drink it all up.

"Let it cool down." Jane said. They calmed down as not to get overzealous.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint and Laura shelved their responsibilities for the moment and spent some time alone together. They cuddled up together on the sofa.

"I know what the boys like. But what does our little girl want?" Clint was saying.

"Lila wants a pet. Either a kitten or a puppy." Laura replied.

"The boys wouldn't care if she had a cute kitten." Clint responded. Laura squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I guess we're getting a kitten."

* * *

**_France, early December, 1943;  
_ **

_Bucky, Steve, and the other Howling Commandos stalked the trenches on their assigned mission. A French village was under the control of the Nazis. Soldiers strutted around, acting like they owned the place.  
_

_Steve was sent in first as Captain America while Bucky aided Steve in his sniper's nest. The Nazis were stunned. They thought that Captain America was a myth. While they were sufficiently distracted, the Howling Commandos began to evacuate civilians._

_However, the soldiers soon took notice and fighting broke out. However, the rescue was a massive success with the whole village being cleared of all enemy soldiers. The Allies soon came to find housing for the villagers until they would salvage homes.  
_

_"Thank you so much." Steve smiled as grateful villagers gave the team candies and treats._

_Bucky and Steve finally had a bit of time to themselves. Steve cuddled on Bucky's chest. Soon, he fell asleep and his lover followed._

* * *

After lunch, Avengers and SHIELD agents went out for karaoke. They messed around as the others were singing.

They managed to make Bucky and Steve sing a romantic song; 'I Can't Help Falling in Love' Steve blushed furiously and Bucky glared at them. Tony sung 'Let It Go.' The rest of the afternoon was filled with drinking, laughing, and terrible song choices.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They had a Christmas movie marathon consisting of Love Actually, A Boyfriend for Christmas, 12 Dates for Christmas, and Home Alone 1-2.

"What's with the rom-coms? Can't we just have Hallmark movies?" Steve was bewildered.

"I would take those honestly." Bucky grumbled.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice. Put in Love Actually." Steve sighed. Bucky popped the move in and they sat down to watch it.


	5. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams sit down for a Christmas movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Rhodey, Carol, Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Laura went out on a group date. They went out to eat lunch at Panera.

Their lunch consisted of either broccoli cheese or cream of potato in bread bowls or regular bowls with half of a sandwich. Pepper had hot tea to drink while Tony drank espresso. Rhodey opted for a superfruit power smoothie while Carol had a Green Passion power smoothie. Clint ordered regular coke while Laura opted for iced tea.

For dessert, they ordered either Christmas mitten cookie or chocolate chip cookies. They had fun and enjoyed their meal.

"I want to order another mitten cookie. I'm going to order another cookie." Tony said.

* * *

While the couples were out at lunch, Bucky, Steve, Darcy, Sam, Jane, Trip, and Wanda were making Christmas cookies for Christmas. They made snickerdoodles, spritz, peanut butter kisses and M&Ms, mint chocolate-chip meringues, candy canes, white chocolate macaroons, sugar cookie cut outs, peppermint cookies, and oreo truffles.

"These won't last a day. I'll make more dough." Sam declared. All of sudden shouts went up and they looked over only to see Thor, Pietro, and the children stuffing cookies into their mouths?

The group of after mentioned persons looked sheepish as they chewed on their cookies. Steve glared at them.

"Eat one more cookie and there will be issues." he declared. They all pulled their hands away from the tray.

* * *

**_1923, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

_Six years old Bucky played with five years old Steve at his house. The boys stopped playing when they smelled the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies.  
_

_They went to the kitchen where three years old Becca was sitting at the table. The boys tried to get cookies off the wire rack when Winifred's voice halted them._

_"You can only take one cookie from there." Winifred stated._

_"Thanks!" the boys chorused, grinning. The boys ate the cookies in the living room with bright smiles._

* * *

That afternoon, the Avengers and their loved ones gathered in the lounge to watch; Miracle on 34th Street.

The kids loved Santa Claus and got into the movie.

"Why are they mad at Santa!?" Cooper shouted as Santa Claus was dragged away and thrown into an asylum.

"Just keep watching. Don't worry." Clint reassured. The kids were relieved when the movie ended happily.

"Can we watch another one?" Cassie asked.

* * *

After the movie, Bucky and Steve cooked together. The men laughed as they tried their best to make dinner. Bucky was on prep and Steve actually cooked. They made a delicious paella without burning down the Tower. They high-fived each other.

"This is awesome." Bucky said happily.


	6. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have their annual Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Pure Fear will be next to be updated.

While Bucky and Steve were rejoicing in their culinary success, Scott and Hope had some alone time. Cassie was at the Bartons for the night.

"The holidays were my favorite times growing up," Scott sighed.

"They were mine too until we lost Mom. Then I was off to boarding school by next semester." Hope replied.

"We can change that this holiday. And more holidays in the future, if you want." Scott offered. Hope smiled softly and relaxed.

"I would love to." she said. Scott kissed her gently.

* * *

The next morning, Scott, Hope, Cassie, and the Bartons visited the mall. The kids were in their best Christmas sweaters.

They were so excited to have their pictures be taken with Saint Nick. They were practically ready to burst with excitement.

When it was their turn, they sat down on Santa Claus's lap. They gave Santa their lists.

"Can we please have these toys?" they asked.

"Well, Santa can definitely get you them for Christmas. Ho ho ho! Have a Merry Christmas!" Santa beamed. CLICK went the camera as the photographer took their pictures. The kids were sent off with candy canes. The parents got cute photos for the Christmas cards.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1924;  
_ **

_Winifred and Sarah took their kids to see Santa. Bucky was 7 years old, Steve was 6, and Becca was four. They were so ready, that they were practically bouncing off the walls._

_"Calm down. Do you want to make a good impression on Santa?" Winifred asked._

_"Okay, Mama," Bucky and Becca chorused as they calmed. Then it was their turn, the kids took turns getting on Santa Claus's lap. Pictures were taken and the women brought them._

_"I can't wait to frame this," Winifred smiled._

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

The Avengers and SHIELD agents gathered in the lounge to do a Secret Santa exchange. Everyone tried to keep a poker face as they got their names. Tony was ready to tell who he got when Clint slapped his hand over his mouth.

"You know the rules, no telling." Peter reminded his mentor.

"No telling anyone. Noticed." Tony replied. Rhodey rolled his eyes and whispered to the others.

"He's going to tell someone by the end of the day." he said. Everyone groaned their agreement. Only Tony.

* * *

After all names were drawn, Bucky and Steve left the room to go Christmas shopping for gifts.

"I still need to find something for Pietro. Why is he so hard to shop for?" Steve groaned. While he still had Bucky to shop for, he was holding off on that until his scheduled shopping trip with Sam and Nat.

"Wanda would help, and she would keep it a secret." Bucky suggested.

"Good. I've finished my list for today then." Steve sighed.

"I'm almost done, then we can grab lunch." Bucky replied.

"I want Thai food," Steve said, without looking away from the jewelry. Bucky nodded and put in the order.

"We have 30 minutes before the food is ready." Bucky said.


	7. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams spend time with their families and lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

Thor and Jane had a reservation at a Spanish restaurant. The couple ordered traditional courses and drank delicious wine.

"How is your research coming?" Thor asked.

"It is coming along nicely, and I got another grant to fund my travel expenses when I presented my findings." Jane answered. Thor kissed her and beamed.

"That is fantastic! I'll plan a celebration for you. I'm so proud." he said.

* * *

While Thor and Jane were enjoying their date, Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They went to the arcade. They had fun and played all of the classic games. In the end, Bucky won Steve an action figure with all of the tickets he had racked up.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers, SHIELD agents, and their families had dinner at a sushi bar. They ordered different rolls and extra ginger. They had soda, coffee, and juice to drink. 

"How are you guys able to stomach spicy food?" Darcy asked.

"It just tastes good and gives you an excuse to eat cold, sweet food to cool down." Skye replied.

"Or we can just get ice cream whenever." Tony replied.

* * *

After dinner, everyone headed to Rockefeller Center to see the Christmas tree. The Christmas tree stood tall. The other trees had been decorated in white LED lights. 

The whole plaza was decorated for the season. The lights were a beautiful glittering rainbow. In addition to the tree, there was Santa Claus and his reindeer, angels, Christmas train sets, and a Nativity scene. Several of the decorations had LED lights on them.

"This is beautiful!" Laura beamed. They all took pictures to put them in their scrapbooks.

* * *

After everyone returned from Rockefeller center, Leo and Jemma had some time to themselves. They cuddled together.

"What made you want to become a scientist, Leo?" Jemma was asking.

"Curiosity. My parents were always too busy to answer questions, so I started searching for answers myself." Leo answered. Jemma smiled softly and kissed his cheek. It had been the most innocent story she'd ever heard. Leo took her hands in his own and kissed her lips.


	8. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda see the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be posted tmw.

**_Van Dyne-Lang floor, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

Scott and Cassie had father and daughter bonding time. They played tea party with Cassie's dolls and plushies.

The father and daughter pair drank their tea and enjoyed biscuits. Scott smothered Cassie's cheeks with kisses. She laughed and giggled.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1938;  
_ **

_A snowstorm hit Brooklyn hard. Twenty-years old Steve was prepared to go out in the storm in order to get to the store to restock on their food supplies, but Bucky stopped him.  
_

_"Have you lost your mind?! That cold air will choke the air out of your lungs!" the twenty-one years old young man scolded._

_"But we need more food!" Steve protested. The tiny blond got a stubborn look on his face that dared the brunette to try arguing with him. They stared at each other before Bucky sighed and relented;_

_"Fine! You can go out, but wear layers and take your asthma cigarettes!" he declared. And so Bucky made sure that Steve was fully dressed, complete with hat, mittens, one of Bucky's sweaters and a warm coat. Then, Bucky let Steve leave their apartment to go to the store..._

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Vision and Wanda went out on a date. They went to the Empire State Building. It was cold up there, so they grabbed coffee and went on the observation deck.

From the top deck, the couple were able to receive a view of the city below them during the night time. They had fun looking at the city and the lights.

"This is truly gorgeous." Vision was saying.

"But not as gorgeous as you, Wanda." he finished. Wanda blushed and kissed him under the stars.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

While Vision and Wanda were overlooking the city, Bucky and Steve knitted mittens for Christmas. They were soft blue colors against a white background. They finished six sets of mittens.

"These are perfect. Didn't even miss a stitch." Steve commented. Bucky nodded,

"When should we wrap these?" he wanted to know.

"I'll have to get some little boxes later. Then we can wrap them." Steve answered. And so, Bucky and Steve stowed them in a safe dry place until they could be wrapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, the older couples went out on a group date. They went to a Christmas concert. They bundled up and bought hot chocolate before attending said concert. They sung along to all of the classics.

At the end of the concert, the crowd clapped as the performers took a final bow. The spirit of Christmas was definitely in the air.


	9. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs help finding a gift for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Pure Fear will be updated next.

Steve, Natasha, and Sam went shopping for Christmas gifts.

"I'm trying to find Bucky the perfect present." Steve was saying.

"What does he like?" Sam wanted to know.

"He loves science fiction. When we were growing up, his favorite author was H.G. Wells. He also really loved to read The Hobbit to me when I was sick." Steve recalled.

"Let's look at the sci-fi and fantasy section in Barnes & Noble for any books or movies." Natasha suggested.

"I'm sure we can find something." Sam added.

* * *

That evening, Leo and Jemma went out on a date. They went to a bistro for dinner. They enjoyed the robust meal. After dinner, as they walked out of the bistro, Leo and Jemma kissed softly. After they ended their kiss, they found an ice cream stand.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, New York, Manhattan;** _

Pietro, Skye, Trip, Stephen, Darcy, and Peter sat down to play poker. The game was a mess of terrible hands. They had to restart at some point. Stephen sighed and grinned once he finally won a game.

"Alright. Bring on the candy. I won it fair and square." he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vision and Wanda were out on a date. They went to a coffee shop; Starbucks. They ordered peppermint mocha with seasonal treats; Cranberry Bliss Bar, Frosted Snowman and Holiday Ugly Sweater cookies, and Gingerbread Loaf. Wanda giggled as a little cream got on Vision's lip. She kissed away the sweetness and smiled at his shock.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They played video games. The friends had fun and got competitive. The gaming marathon ran for hours until they called it quits. 


	10. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have an awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

Cassie, Cooper, and Lila were working on arts and crafts. The children were making Christmas cards for friends and family.

The table was littered with construction paper, glitter, glues, sequins, and pictures. In the end, Laura laid down newspaper for all of the excess glitter and glue.

* * *

While the kids were making a huge mess, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Natasha went out to eat. Bucky and Steve were closer, but still shy. When Steve went to stand up, someone bumped into him, causing him to fall into Bucky's lap. Steve ended up kissing Bucky, Bucky returned the kiss on instinct.

Sadly, the kiss came to an end, and they sprang apart. They turned away from each other and attempted to pretend that nothing happened. They both harbored fears of being rejected.

While the couple navigated the river of Denial, Sam and Natasha rolled their eyes into pure exasperation. Not again.

Unknown to the group, Loki had seen the kiss. He raised his eyebrow, as an idea formed.

'Don't worry about them. I'll handle it.' he vowed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1921;  
_ **

_Four years old Bucky and three years old Steve colored Christmas cards. When they finished, they gave said cards to their parents. The parents were happy and kissed their chubby cheeks.  
_

_"These are perfect. Thank you so much." Sarah smiled._

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

That evening, the Avengers, the Bartons, and Cassie had a movie night. They watched Meet Me in St. Louis. They enjoyed the wonderful movie. It was a nice family movie for the group.

* * *

After the movie ended, Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed.

"What did you get the others for Christmas?" Pepper asked.

"I want to keep it a secret. Let it be a really big surprise." Tony deflected. Pepper pouted but nodded and kissed Tony. She'd just ask JARVIS to check Tony's credit card statement later.


	11. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finally work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_Barton floor of the Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

The Bartons and Natasha all lived a pretty simple life. Due to them splitting their time between the farm and the tower, Cooper and Lila were home schooled by teachers vetted by Tony.

The kids was currently working on a project about different winter holidays and their traditions. When the project was completed, the kids asked their mom to be their audience for their oral presentation.

The kids were prepared. They had posters, pictures, and symbols of said holidays. There were a candy cane, jingle bells, a miniature tree that had been decorated for Christmas. For Hanukkah, there were a miniature menorah, a toy dreidel, and a gelt. For Kwanzaa, there was a candle holder, a unity cup, and much more. Natasha took pictures for the family scrapbook.

"This is too cute for words." she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was besides himself in glee. Finally, a window of opportunity had arrived! So he launched his plan. 

Bucky and Steve were lured to the panic room designed for the Hulk. When they saw each other, they were visibly surprised.

"Wait, why are we here again?" Steve asked before the door was sealed.

"Talk it out or you aren't leaving." Loki said before disappearing.

While Bucky and Steve were discovering Loki's trickery, Tony and Bruce were working on a new experiment. Said experiment was going well until things exploded.

"Maybe we should have added less chlorine." Tony said sheepishly as they started to clean up.

In the meantime, Darcy, Thor, Vision, and the twins went to a karaoke bar. The group sang terrible songs and had a great time in general.

* * *

Back in the panic room, Bucky and Steve were utterly mortified and wanted out. They could barely look each other in the eye without blushing. In the end, Bucky decided the hell with it! He turned to Steve and took his hand.

"I know why we're in here." he started.

"Why?" Steve was surprised.

"Our friends are tired of me being a coward. So here goes, I've loved you since we were children and I never stopped." Bucky admitted. Steve took his face in his hands.

"I feel the same." he smiled. Bucky leaned in for a soft sweet kiss. Steve beamed happily, once he pulled away.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1922;  
_ **

_Bucky, Steve, and Becca had their pictures taken for Christmas. Five years old Bucky and four years old Steve wore adorable hand knitted sweaters over button up shirts, and trousers. Two years old Becca was wearing a fancy dress.  
_

_The children had to pose about three times before the photographer finally got the picture perfect._

_"I will have these developed soon." he promised as he let the children go to their parents._

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They basked into the closeness, enjoying the warmth. Jane cuddled into Thor's chest to take a nap. Thor smiled before following her into his own dreamland.


	12. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Clint relive their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Pure Fear will be updated next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

The kids stood and sang Jingle Bells as loudly as they could.

"It's Christmas

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh!" The kids had fun and giggled through the whole carol.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pietro and some others placed Jumbo jingle bells throughout the Tower. Bucky, Skye, and Scott sweet talked the employees, SHIELD agents, and Avengers into wearing either bell necklaces, Santa hats, or band bracelets.

The amused Maria opted for both ankle and wrist jingle bells bracelets. While Happy, Fury, and Vision had to be convinced to put on Santa hats. After a chat with Natasha, Lila and Cassie happily put on bracelets and necklaces. Nate had on a bell necklace. Cooper opted for wearing a Santa hat with bells on it. Thor laughed as he agreed to don the jingle bells necklace.

Darcy and Steve put wrist bands on Dum-E, You, and Butterfingers, and convinced JARVIS to play Jingle Bells over the system.

"This will get annoying," Pietro chuckled as he snuck away from Tony's workshop on floor 79.

* * *

While Pietro and his partners in crime were trolling Tony, Clint and Laura went out on a coffee date. They ordered cookies and brownies with their coffee and had fun. Laura kissed Clint. It had reminded her of their first date.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers, their friends, and families had a game night playing Trivial Pursuit. They had fun as they tried to apply random knowledge.

"Who could know this stuff?!" Tony yelled.

"Who honestly know all of the plant phylums?" he finished. For a reply, everyone pointedly looked at Vision. Tony groaned.

"You know what I mean." he grumbled.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had alone time on their floor. They spooned on their bed. Bucky pecked Steve softly, making the man blush.


	13. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes take a trip to the ice rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 should be posted tmw.   
> I know, I know, that I've been updating so much. It is mainly because my goal was to have Pure Fear finished by today. Now, I can focus on trying to finish this fic before Dec 24.

Laura, Hope, Natasha, Wanda, and Carol took the girls to see an Ice show; Frozen.

The show was full of lights and music. The girls sung along and the women clapped to the instrumental. After the play, they brought a ton of memorabilia that made the girls light up with joy.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Rhodey and Carol were alone on their floor.

"I could really go for some hot cocoa right now." Carol was saying. Rhodey nodded.

"I can see if I have any chocolate in the cabinets." he responded.

"Thank you, baby." Carol smiled. She kissed him before he stood and searched for the sweet confection.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers, SHIELD agents, their families, and Loki went ice skating. They had fun gliding along the thick ice and drinking hot beverages in the booths. After the fun time together, they walked out to their cars looking at the pictures that they took.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1925;_ **

_Bucky and Steve had their first ice skating lesson. Their mothers held their hands as they walked into the ice rink. After putting on ice skates, they met their instructor and fellow students. Then the lesson began.  
_

_The boys struggled to keep their balance and hold themselves up. They ended up holding on to each other. However, they weren't the only ones. The other boys had similar problems. Only one or two boys were able to brace themselves._

_"Okay, I think it's time to stop the lesson. Don't want these little guys to get too bruised up." the teacher announced. The instructor proceeded to buy each boy warm gingerbread cookies before sending them on their ways with their moms._

* * *

Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They went to a ramen place; Naruto Ramen. They enjoyed their steaming hot bowls of Naruto ramen with corn and kaedama toppings with regular coke. For dessert, they ordered a sweet mochi dish and kissed the green tea sweetness away. 


	14. Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to find the perfect stocking stuffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted tmw. Sorry about the delay, but something came up, I'll make up for the delay tmw!

_**Floor 82, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;** _

The Avengers and kids were hanging up Christmas stockings in the lounge. The stockings were red with white detailing and gold threading the names. Pepper loved the look of stockings hanging.

"I can't wait to stuff them full of presents." she beamed. Natasha continued to take more pictures, excited for her own gifts.

* * *

A few hours later, the adults put toys in the kids' stockings, and other gifts in the rest of the stockings.

Candy was put in all of the stockings. The girls got mini bow clips and barrettes, macaroon lip gloss set, scented neon markers, mini glitter gel pens, detangling hair brush, glow in the dark bangles, animal stamps, Scratch Art doodle pad, and a stickers pad.

Cooper got a mini pinball, marshmallows roasting sticks kit, a slinky, a word search puzzle book, gel pens set, Flying glider planes, disguise glasses, a joke book, toy dinosaurs, and LEGO mini-figures.

Nate got a musical drum, Hippo & friends bath toys set, thumb puppets, First Words board book, and Little People; Noah's Ark set.

"Let's hope that the kids don't go overboard with these toys." Hope commented.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1940;  
_ **

_Twenty-three years old Bucky and twenty-two years old Steve hung up stockings. The couple were happy to hang up their decorations.  
_

_"I think that I have more decorations," Steve mentioned._

_"The tree could use a bit of color." Bucky suggested._

_"I'll go get them." Steve said, leaving the room. Bucky went with him._

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

The Avengers and their families gathered for dinner. They ordered Chinese food. They shared their food and enjoyed the dinner.

"Pass the egg roll, please." Wanda said.

* * *

After dinner, Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They brought tickets to see Moana in theaters.

"This is such a great movie. It's the best." Steve was saying.

"I can't wait to get it on Blu-ray." Bucky replied. At the end of the date, they kissed. It was the perfect ending to a sweet date night.


	15. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15 as promised. Ch 16 will be next to be posted.

Pietro tried to take all of the candy canes from the kitchen. Sadly for him, everyone noticed the treats were missing when they went to get some for making peppermint bark treats.

"Who would take candy canes?" Steve was bewildered.

"I have an idea." Wanda sighed. She went upstairs and saw Pietro stuffing candy canes into a bag with one hanging out of his mouth.

"Really? Pietro? Candy canes?" she asked, arching her eyebrows.

"I need some of these for my cocoa." came the sheepish reply.

"Just buy peppermint hot chocolate, weirdo." Wanda responded.

* * *

A hour later, the kids ate peppermint bark made from dark chocolate with candy cane pieces sprinkled on top. The kids loved the treats, taking some for later.

"I think we need to make some more." Laura said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1930;_ **

_Thirteen years old Bucky and twelve years old Steve shared a candy cane. Bucky watched Steve eat his half of the candy and just admired him. Years of friendship had opened something deep in his heart._

_A moment later, he leaned in and pecked his lips. Steve was shocked by the sudden kiss. He turned to Bucky who was blushing a cherry red. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the teen himself._

_After the kiss ended, the boys blushed and finished their candy, wondering what this meant for them._

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

That evening, the couples went on a group date. They had scored tickets to see the Nutcracker play. They enjoyed the large, spectacular play. The story enraptured them from start to end. The fight scene between the mouse king and the Nutcracker had them on the edge of their seats. The Sugar Plum Fairy's introduction of the court members from Mother Ginger and her children to Russian Candy Canes enthralled them. 

"I can't wait to see the movie." Pepper commented.

"You'll have to wait nearly two years then." Jane pointed out.

"I'll have to save the date then." Pepper replied.

"Me too, Let's make it a night out." Jane smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were having alone time of their floor. They cuddled up together. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"You are beautiful." he said.

"What's with the sweet talk?" Steve asked.

"Just making up for those lost moments." Bucky replied. Steve smiled as he kissed his lover softly.


	16. Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends the night cherishing Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. For anyone wondering about the rating change. I originally planned for M, but the last scene was a tad more explicit than I expected. So I changed the rating.

The kids were wrapping gifts with Laura's help. There were ribbons, ribbon bows, paper, and other materials scattered all over the floor.

The ribbons varied from the custom green, red, and gold. The wrapping paper came in various styles from Santa Claus and his reindeer to candy canes.

"Okay, let's hide these and clean up before the others get home." Laura announced.

* * *

After lunch, Cooper, Lila, and Cassie were working on arts & crafts with left over ribbons. 

Paint and markers were scattered all over the table. The loose newspaper protected the hardwood from a child's creativity. 

All of sudden, Pietro stole some ribbon from the supply room, much to Lila's dismay.

"Pietro! I wanted that pretty ribbon!" the five years old girl protested.

"I want something pretty too!" Pietro yelled back over his shoulder as he continued running. Lila rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_Tony's workshop, Floor 79, Avengers Tower;_ **

The mischievous duo of Pietro and his prank partner Loki were in Tony's workshop. Pietro was showing Loki a prank he'd learned. 

"All you need is a ribbon." he was saying as he tied plaid ribbons around a piece of equipment. Loki smirked.

"I see." he said, then they proceeded to add some color to the scenery. A few minutes later, they took pictures of the bots wearing plaid ribbons and sent it to everyone in their extended family.

They quietly snuck away from Tony's workshop before the billionaire returned from his meeting.

* * *

While the duo were giving the bots their makeover, Darcy and Wanda were explaining to the confused duo of Thor and Vision what ribbons could be used for.

"It can be either hair ties or ribbons." Wanda said.

"It also is used for wrapping gifts." Darcy smiled, holding up a gift with ribbons wrapped around it. 

"Oh, I understand." Vision nodded. All of sudden, their phones went off, Darcy and Wanda checked their phones and groaned when they saw the pictures.

"And pranks apparently." Wanda sighed. Darcy held her phone up to show the men the pictures.

"Let's go and get the ribbons off the bots before Tony sees and have kittens." Darcy suggested.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes floor, Avengers Tower;_ **

Steve was watching a movie on TV when Bucky got off the elevator with a bag. 

"Baby, what's in the bag?" Steve was confused.

"It's a surprise. Can you ask FRIDAY to seal off this floor?" Bucky replied. Steve smirked and called out to the AI. He then pulled Bucky into the bedroom. Bucky pulled out a red ribbon.

"I thought we'd try something different." he said. Steve smirked and kissed him hard.

They stripped down as Bucky worked Steve into subspace. Bucky then took two of the ribbons and secured Steve's hands.

"Are those comfortable, baby? Use words." he requested. Steve nodded,

"Those are perfect. Can you blindfold me now?" Bucky nodded and blindfolded Steve with a some cloth. He smiled and gazed at his lover.

"You are so beautiful, baby, are you going to be good for me, kitten?" Bucky whispered, kissing him softly. Steve moaned against his lips, slipping slowly into that space. When Steve was floating, Bucky slicked his fingers and began to prep his kitten. He made sure the bonds weren't too tight before he slicked himself up and pressed into Steve. He started a slow grind into him.

It was a slow love making. Steve whimpered all the while. He wanted to touch Bucky so bad, but the restraints reminded him that he wanted to be a good boy. He would only get to touch and cum when his lover said so. Bucky stroked Steve to completion, knowing he was not done with him just yet.

"I'm not done just yet, baby." Bucky whispered, stroking Steve back to hardness.

"I want it rough, baby." Steve whispered. Bucky started moving upon again. The pace was fast without any rhythm. Steve groaned and gripped at Bucky's back.

"Right there, baby." he panted. Bucky kept at it, hitting Steve's prostrate each time. Eventually, he stroked Steve until he came yet again. Steve's climax sent him flying. Bucky cursed as he came, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

Steve was freed from the ribbons and immediately bundled up in Bucky's arms. He whispered sweet nothings to his tired lover as he carried him to the bathroom for after care. Bucky started a hot bath. When the bath was ready, they settled into the bubble bath and sighed. Bucky kept kissing Steve until his eyes were no longer glassy.

When the water became cold, they got out and got dressed. Bucky made sure Steve was content and reassured the whole night. 


	17. Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids put on a play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.

Vision and Wanda went out on a date. They attended a Spanish restaurant. They were escorted to a room with a view. The room gave them some semblance of privacy in such a public place. They ordered their dinner and dug in when the food arrived. They talked as they ate.

"The seafood is really good." Wanda was saying.

"It's really spicy, but not too much." Vision agreed. The couple finished the rest of their meal in silence. Vision kissed Wanda at the end of the night, smiling against her lips.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1923;  
_ **

_The Barnes parents and Sarah attended a play at church. The play was entirely done by children. They watched the boys and Becca perform in the Nativity scene._

_George pulled out a camera and took pictures of the boys and Becca. The play was a hit despite a few mistakes. The audience smiled and applauded the children as they bowed._

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Cooper, Lila, and Cassie put on a Nativity play for the local church. The church got kids in their congregation to help. Steve helped keep the show organized and helped the kids learn lines.

Opening night was packed, and more seats had to be brought out. The play was a hit, with numerous pictures being taken by the Avengers and SHIELD agents alone. The kids were then taken out to a celebratory dinner for their hard work.

* * *

After the show ended, the Avengers, their families, and SHIELD agents went to Macaroni Grill. They ordered pasta, lasagna, and soup dishes. It was a calm, warm atmosphere. The family ate, talked, and laughed at terrible jokes. When dessert came, Steve hailed a waitress.

"Ma'am, may we see your dessert menu?" Steve asked.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time on their floor. They cuddled under a warm blanket on the couch. 

"I love winter sometimes." Steve sighed.

"Why, baby?" Bucky wanted to know.

"The warmth and coziness of being with someone you love." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve.

"I can understand that." he smiled.


	18. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howling Commandos spend Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. THoBT will be updated next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

Laura, Steve, and Wanda made gingerbread cookies. The gingerbread men were decorated with either elf or Santa Claus costumes.

"These look perfect. I want to eat one now." Laura smiled. As if on cue, Tony tried to come in and steal some cookies.

"Tony, put the cookie back and step away." Steve commanded. The billionaire pouted but followed Steve's orders.

* * *

A hour or so later, Tony and Pepper were alone on their floor. They cuddled up on the couch. Tony was still pouting about not being allowed to sample said cookies.

"Steve might let you have cookies later," Pepper was saying.

"He can't stop me from taking any." Tony grumbled. Pepper kissed his temple.

"Stop being such a brat." she chided lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids, Scott, Clint, Bucky, Steve, and the twins were decorating a gingerbread home. It was more of a mansion. 

After covering the roof, drawing the windows and doors panes in white icing. They placed pieces of candy atop the frosting. They had various kinds of candy such as M&Ms, Skittles, gum drops, peppermints, Lifesavers, and PEZ candy to use.

Lifesavers, sugar crystals, and sprinkles were melted down to be used as windows. Powdered sugar and coconut flakes were prepared to be used as snow. The snowmen were made out of marshmallows. The mansion was finished and prepared.

* * *

_**London, Europe, 1943;  
** _

_Bucky, Steve, and their team had downtime for Christmas. They paid a visit to London and went to the local bakery to buy something. They brought gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate. When they got back to Falsworth's estate where they would be staying at the moment. They sat down with their treats to chat.  
_

_The men were all so happy to be alive. Having met Falsworth's family, the others found themselves reminiscing about their own respective families. This Christmas wasn't what they were used to, but it was still nice._

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They went to an ice cream shop and ordered ice cream sundaes with chocolate syrup. They had fun and fed each other. Bucky kissed the chocolate sauce off his lover's lips.


	19. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children visit a children's hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 19. THoBT will be updated next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

The kids gathered in the lounge to watch a movie; A Muppet Christmas Carol. The kids watched the movie carefully and ate popcorn, sprite, and trial mix. They couldn't stop quoting the movie.

"Bah, humbug!" Cassie giggled.

"God bless us, every one!" Lila replied.

* * *

While the kids watched said movie, Clint and Laura had alone time. Nate was down for his nap.

The married couple snuggled up close before drifting off for a quick nap. The movie would be replayed at least once before the kids would be done.

* * *

That afternoon, the Avengers and the kids went to the children's hospital and sang Christmas carols from Bing Crosby's I'll Be Home for Christmas to Jingle Bells. The children's spirits were raised and they got to see real superheroes.

The Avengers signed pictures and took pictures with the kids. The day was beautiful and the kids couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**_Allied territory, London, 1943;  
_ **

_The USO show came to town to keep the morale up. They had the perfect Christmas number in mind, Steve ended up starring in the special Christmas show.  
_

_The dancers had on green and red costumes while Steve wore white and red. Steve blushed furiously at being made the star but kept going. The show was full of music, dancing and singing with skits in between._

_The show was a hit. The crowd couldn't get enough. In addition to the usual male soldiers, there were the WAC, WAVES, military nurses, the British queen and her consort, and their allies in the audience. As a result, Steve had flowers thrown onto the stage and he flashed that winning smile._

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes floor, Avengers Tower, 2016;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time on their floor. They kissed and nipped at each other. The floor was promptly sealed off and they moved to their bedroom. After stripping down, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He prepped Steve carefully, holding his ass in the air. Bucky kissed his thighs, hips, chest, and neck.

"More, Bucky! Please!" Steve begged. Sadly, Bucky wasn't done teasing his lover.

"Be good for me just a little bit longer." he requested before he resumed kissing Steve. Eventually, Bucky took pity on him and slicked his own cock.

He lined himself up and grabbed Steve's hips. He slid in and then out, before thrusting back in hard. He started a hard, fast pace. Several minutes later, Steve gripped the sheets and climaxed, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky came inside of Steve with a sigh.

As they recovered from their climaxes, Bucky and Steve cuddled together.


	20. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve attend a Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 19. Ch 20 will be posted next.

The kids attended a Christmas party at church. The party games consisted of musical chairs, pin the tail on the donkey, and Christmas Bingo. They sang Christmas carols and watched an animated Nativity movie. They had some cake and fruit punch.

The party was a hit and the kids made good friends.

* * *

 ** _Party Deck, floor 81, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_**

That evening, the Avengers, SHIELD agents, and their families attended a Christmas party. The refreshment table was full. Bowls were filled with either fruit punch or egg nog. A bucket held ice with a champagne bottle in the middle. A cooler held soda cans and ice. 

There were various appetizers from shrimp and a bowl of sauce, swiss meatballs, cheddar, shrimp, or vegetable dip, and crackers.

The dessert table held trays of Christmas cookies, gingerbread men, a platter of delicious cake and soft cheesecake. The food was so delicious that people couldn't enough despite the mistletoe and egg nog incidents.

* * *

The next day, Vision and Wanda went out on a date. Pietro was not that far behind them. They went to Union Square. 

There was an outdoors market, based on the Nuremberg Christkindlesmarkt market. It was filled with booths of German food, handmade ornaments, and many more attractions.

They tried the food and marveled at the Christmas ornaments. Vision kissed Wanda after buying hot chocolate and gingerbread.

"Thank you for taking me out." Wanda smiled.

* * *

**_New York, 1931;  
_ **

_Fourteen years old Bucky and thirteen years old Steve attended a Christmas party. Steve was slumped against the wall, alone. No one really gave him the light of day.  
_

_Sighing, he just put down his cup and grabbed his jacket, putting it on. He went outside, planning to head home._

_Bucky saw him leave and ran out, grabbing his jacket. He caught him on the sidewalk, hailing a cab._

_"Stevie, what's up? Why did you leave?" he asked._

_"Those are your friends, Buck. Not mine. No one likes me or wants to talk to me." Steve replied glumly. Bucky pulled him close for a kiss on the forehead._

_"They're fools. I'm sorry, baby." he said. Then he hailed a cab to take them both home._

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes floor, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time on their floor. They spooned against each other. Bucky was the big spoon.

"You fit so well in my arms." Bucky smiled.

"You are so warm, like a portable space heater." Steve replied happily. Then they resumed cuddling.


	21. Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids make wreaths for the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 21. Ch 22 should be posted tmw. My focus is on finishing this fic before Dec 24.

**_lounge, Floor 82, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

Cooper, Lila, and Cassie made fabric wreaths for their parents. They had fun and shared craft tools.

"I can't wait for my Daddy to see this," Cassie beamed, holding up her wreath proudly. The other kids clapped for her success.

* * *

While the kids were showing off their creations to each other, Pietro, Darcy, Skye, Trip, and Stephen played poker.

Everyone played their cards carefully and raised their stakes. They kept looking for tells in each other's faces. In the end, Pietro laid down a full house with a smirk and took the winnings of chocolate bars.

"Ooh, Swedish chocolate. I'll enjoy that." Pietro promptly declared.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1924;  
_ **

_Seven years old Bucky and six years old Steve made cardboard wreaths. Steve held up his finished project.  
_

_"Look, Bucky!" he beamed._

_"It looks perfect. What about mine?" Bucky smiled at his friend before showing off his own creation._

_"It looks wonderful!" Steve chirped before getting ready to give his finished creation to his mother._

_"Momma! I have a surprise for you." he announced._

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
** _

The couples went out on a group date. They made reservations for a Spanish restaurant. The friends tasted the new dishes and tried some chocolate and churros. They had a wonderful time and was so happy.

After their meal was finished, they tipped the waiter well and left for a few drinks at the local bar.

* * *

While the couples were having fun, Bucky and Steve went out on a date to an ice cream shop. They went to Dairy Queen and ordered a banana split.

The banana split consisted of three scoops soft vanilla serve, three different kinds of toppings; chocolate, strawberry, and pineapple.

The men shared the banana split. They had fun and flirted. Bucky kissed Steve's cheeks after their date.


	22. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony throw a party filled with glares and awkward moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 22. Ch 23 will be posted next.

The mistletoe was put up before Tony's huge party. Everyone got caught under the sprigs. While the couples didn't mind, the other guests weren't amused in the slightest.

Bucky and Steve didn't mind after Steve stopped blushing. Skye and Trip were surprised. After the third time of being caught and forced to kiss, they got very suspicious.

"I bet this is Bobbi's doing. She's been hinting at this." Skye promptly declared. Trip was very embarrassed. Peter was shocked when he got caught under a sprig with Wade, Wade was nonchalant.

Pietro was eventually caught under the mistletoe but he shrugged the minor annoyance off. Darcy and Loki flatly refused to kiss and glared at Tony. Bruce was mortified and he almost left the party.

Tony avoided the mistletoe at all costs. Natasha glared at Tony and almost sent him scurrying. He should have anticipated their anger, but this was too juicy to resist.

* * *

 After the massive party, Tony and Pepper had some alone time. Pepper rolled her eyes,

"Was the mistletoe necessary?" she asked. Tony defended his logic,

"It's tradition. If they can't handle it, don't come to the party." Pepper sighed,

"Fine. If you don't get it together, then I will just tell them they should not come to future parties because you will do the same thing." she declared. Tony grumbled and groaned. Pepper ignored him and he mumbled,

"You win." Pepper kissed Tony and shook her head.

"It's good that you see reason." she said.

* * *

**_Europe, 1944;_ **

_The enemy had seemingly decided to take a break, so the higher ups followed suit. The Howling Commandos, their fellow soldiers, WACs, WAVEs, SSR agents, and nurses attended a Christmas party. Fruit punch and alcohol were served with various treats.  
_

_Red and green decor was the common sight. Mistletoe sprigs had been hung up._

_Some unlucky soldiers got caught under it with their fellow soldiers or WACs and WAVEs. They treated it as one big drunken joke. Howard and Peggy laughed when they accidentally ended up under the mistletoe._

_Bucky and Steve were caught too. Bucky laughed openly, but he leaned in and whispered into Steve's ear._

_"Later baby." he promised. Steve blushed as he accepted the playful peck. He wanted to return to their quarters in that instant._

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Darcy, Skye, Trip, and the twins went out to a karaoke bar and went to town. Skye and Trip were tricked into singing a love song. They glared at Pietro as he picked 80s one hit wonders.

"Let loose everyone! Come on!" Pietro cheered as he danced to Take on Me and failed miserably at the high note. He was definitely wasted.

* * *

While Pietro was failing to hit a high note, Bucky and Steve had alone time on their floor. They kissed and undressed.

"You are so sexy," Bucky breathed against Steve's lips. Steve blushed.

"Stop it. No, I'm not." he said.

"No, baby. I'm telling the truth. I could barely keep my hands off of you at the party." he replied. Soon, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He began to prep Steve, licking him open and using flavored lube to make sure that he was not hurt during sex. Steve squirmed and begged him to finally fuck him.

"Come on. I've been so good, Bucky." he pleaded. Bucky replied,

"I want to take my time. Be a good boy, just a bit longer." then he continued to rim Steve. He teased and caressed and played with Steve until he couldn't take it. Finally, Bucky took pity on his lover and wrapped his hand around Steve and started stroking.

Bucky stroked Steve until he came all over his hand. A moment later, Bucky pushed his cock into Steve and stroked him until he was hard again. Then he started moving, pulling all the way out and sliding back in, hard.

It was a slow thorough fucking. Bucky made sure to hit Steve's prostate every time. Then he sucked a hickey into his lover's neck and smirked. 

After what felt like an eternity, Bucky took Steve in his hand and started stroking. Steve shook as his orgasm hit him and he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. He felt Bucky cum into him, filling him deep inside.

As they came down from their orgasms, the raven haired man kissed his lover and grinned.

"Still so very sexy." Steve sighed,

"Whatever you say. You'll have to prove it to me again later."


	23. Egg Nog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos and Howard have a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 23. Depending on how things pans out, ch 24 should be posted tmw.

**_Party Deck, Floor 81, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, 2016;_ **

Loki, Pietro, and Wade decided to mess with Tony. They spiked the Egg Nog with Asgardian whiskey. They chuckled before sneaking away. They sat back with their water and watched the show unfold.

"This should be interesting." Wade declared.

* * *

The other party goers were hammered. They were acting out of character, either being clinging or acting aggressive. Some even went as far to serenade their significant others.

After seeing her coworkers especially Phil acting so strange, Skye got suspicious. She went over to the drink table and sniffed the drinks. She hit pay dirt when she smelled the egg nog.

"This smells weird." she announced. FRIDAY took a sample and analyzed it.

"This has Asgardian alcohol in it." she announced. Wanda whirled around on her brother. She was not surprised to see him gone.

"Wait, Wade and Loki are gone too!" Darcy exclaimed.

* * *

**_Danvers-Rhodes floor, Avengers Tower;  
_ **

Rhodey and Carol ignored the loud party downstairs. They wanted to have some time to themselves. So they scrolled on Netflix and picked a movie. Then they settled down to watch His Girl Friday. As the movie played, they cuddled up.

* * *

**_Europe, 1944;  
_ **

_The men in the unit got drunk and celebrated. Bucky and Steve took advantage of the merry mood and sneaked away for some alone time.  
_

_The Commandos and Howard were merry drunks and singing. The men were joyous and red faced._

_"I love you, guys." Howard laughed._

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes floor, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time on their floor. They cuddled up close for warmth and intimacy.

"What does the future hold for us?" Steve wanted to know.

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together." Bucky promised. Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky. He smiled softly.


	24. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes the plunge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 24. Ch 25 will be posted next. Hope you enjoy the early updates, I tried to have this fic done before Christmas Eve as an early Christmas gift. Enjoy.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

The morning after Tony's party, guests woke up the next day with pounding headaches, dry mouths, and nausea. They were miserable as their more sober friends and significant others made sure that they were taken care of until the effects wore off. Thor was completely confused and bewildered. Wasn't he usually immune to Midgard spirits?

"The egg nog was spiked. Loki, Pietro, and Wade did it." Darcy announced. Thor was mortified as realization dawned.

"Oh no. Oh, they put Asgardian spirits in the drink." Thor moaned.

"Oh, I don't want to drink anything ever again." Clint groaned.

"Those three will pay somehow." Lance vowed.

* * *

While the party goers were recovering from their hangover, Trip, Skye, Leo, and Jemma went out on a double date.

They went to a famous grilling spot. They had fun cooking and talking. The food was fantastic and so was the date. Trip and Skye decided to give it another shot.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1925;  
_ **

_Seven years old Steve and his mom attended a Christmas party at the Barnes house. Winifred's relatives and various friends were there. Christmas Day was for George's extended family. Everyone sat down to dinner.  
_

_Dinner consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, macaroni & cheese, rolls, and cinnamon apples. Dinner was a celebration with family and friends._

_After dessert which consisted of peppermint ice cream and chocolate pie. They exchanged gifts. The children got dolls and model cars while the adults gave fudge and cookies to each other. The party was a success and everyone had a wonderful time._

* * *

**_December 24, New York, 2016;_ **

The Avengers went to Christmas service. The choir sung Christmas classics and the pastor preached a sermon on the Nativity scene. The service ended with Silent Night. The congregation sung along with the choir. The air was filled with Christmas cheer.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were excited to exchange gifts. Steve held out his gift and Bucky smiled. He sat his own gift in the blond's lap.

Bucky opened his own gift to find the Lord of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien and personalized wristbands with his full name on them.

"These are perfect, Stevie. Thank you." he smiled.

"You're welcome.'' Steve smiled before opening his own gift. He gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"Steve, I've loved you since we were teenagers. We've gone through a lot together, both good and bad. Will you marry me so we can spend the rest of our lives together?" Bucky asked. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Of course I will." they kissed as Bucky slipped on a smooth, silver ring. They stripped down and grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his own fingers and prepped Steve slowly. He slowly pushed into Steve, kissing him with so much love.

The slow love making made their toes curl. Eventually they neared their own orgasms. Steve was so close that he arched off the bed. Bucky stroked him and made him came. He grinned and came hard himself.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky kissed Steve and beamed.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Steve replied sleepily. Bucky cuddled his fiancee to him.


	25. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents and heroes celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 25. THoBT will be next to be updated. Then the prologue for MCF #3 is next. The title is Uncertainty Amongst Friends.

**_December 25, Floor 82, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;_ **

Everyone gathered in the lounge to open gifts. They were happy and excited.

Lila, Cassie, and Cooper were given their gifts. Laura helped Nate open his gifts. The kids tore into them eagerly. Then the adults received their respective gifts.

The kids all received toys, books, and clothes. For the adults, there were gifts of beauty treatments, relaxation items, books, clothes, and trips. The kids all had their special favorite gifts.

Cassie loved her new Enchanted DVD. Lila fell completely in love with her new orange kitten. Cooper hugged his parents in thanks for his new camping gear. Nate loved his First Bead maze and was playing with it. The lovely gifts was only a bonus to the caring friends and family in the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Bruce and Betty went out on a date. They went to a fondue restaurant for lunch. They had fun and tried new melted cheeses and chocolates. Bruce and Betty decided to grab a drink at the nearby bar to end a beautiful day.

* * *

**_Christmas Day, Europe, 1944;_ **

_Bucky, Steve, the Howling Commandos, Howard, and Peggy celebrated Christmas together in the bunker. The makeshift family spent their Christmas telling jokes and drinking cider that the generals had pulled out just for the day. They toasted to a festive season and a safe return home._

* * *

_**Floor 82,** **Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2016;**  
_

That evening, the Avengers, SHIELD agents, and their families got together for Christmas dinner. Dinner consisted of roast beef, sister bread, Jello cool whip fruit salad, cauliflower with melted cheese on top, and white corn.

They were happy to smell and eat the delicious food and be with friends. The festivities were bright and happy.

The Secret Santa gift exchange happened before dessert was served. Tony handed his gift to Peter with a grin. Peter opened his gift to find the latest Stark tech. Pietro dumped his gift on Clint and so on. Some gifts turned out to be gag gifts earning the pranksters death glares or solemn promises.

"You are taking me shopping and you will carry my bags." Natasha promptly declared, earning her squawks of dismay from Loki. Some even took the gifts in good humor, Clint gave the snake plushy to the extremely interested Cooper. Otherwise, everyone else loved their gifts.

Dessert was served, they sat down to eat their choices of Christmas cookies, peppermint ice cream and mint chocolate pie.

"I am proud and happy to say that Bucky and I will be getting married!" Steve beamed. The friends smiled and jumped up to hug the couple.

"I get to be best man. I'm calling dibs!" Sam grinned as he hugged Steve.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes floor, Avengers Tower;  
_ **

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time on their floor. They kissed and groped each other against their bedroom door. They stripped naked once they got through the door and Bucky ran to get the lube.

He soon found the lube and slicked up his fingers. He returned to the bed to find Steve onto all fours. Bucky climbed onto the bed and proceeded to prep his fiance. He prepped Steve carefully, kissing his neck, back, and thighs. When he deemed Steve ready, Bucky pushed into Steve and thrust hard.

The fast pace had Steve gripping the sheets. All too soon, Steve was close to coming. He leaned back into Bucky. Bucky sat back on his heels and began to stroke him. Steve came and Bucky bent him over again to fuck into him and came himself.

As they came down from their highs, they kissed softly and Bucky pulled out. They laid on the warm bed with large smiles. They were finally getting married. Now, they would be together forever until the end of the line. 

Christmas brought laughter, pranks, affirmation of love, and the warmth of family. The season of cheer and love was truly fantastic.


End file.
